Sons of Satannish
| image = | aliases = | type = | status = Defunct | boo = | formation = | deformation = | founding members = | leaders = Asmodeus | members = Marduk | active members = | former members = | allies = | enemies = Doctor Strange | creators = Roy Thomas; Gene Colan; Tom Palmer, Sr. | first = Doctor Strange, Volume 1 #175 | final = }} History The Sons of Satannish were an evil cult created in worship of the elder being known as Satannish. The leader of the group was Charles Benton, aka, Asmodeus. Through Asmodeus, they sought to achieve ultimate power and found themselves facing off against Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange. After stealing from Strange the powerful mystica artifacts known as the Vishanti, the Cloak of Levitation and the Amulet of Agamotto, Asmodeus banished Strange and his consort Clea to a bizarre and dangerous alien world. Strange was a forward thinker however and placed a time-delayed spell upon his artifacts so that they would instantly return to the presence of his mentor, the Ancient One at a predetermined point in time. When the book, the cloak and the amulet disappeared, Asmodeus used his own version of the Orb of Agamotto, the Satan Sphere, to locate the items. He knew that the only way he would be able to recover them was by tricking the Ancient One into believing that he was in fact Doctor Strange. To acquire such a feat however, Asmodeus needed additional power. He instructed his followers to join him in the Trance of Transferal, which would imbue him with additional power. To their surprise, the incantation drained away their power, leaving them weak and helpless. Asmodeus no longer had any need for the Sons of Satannish so he banished them to the same plane of reality where he had banished Doctor Strange. The surviving cult members found themselves facing the ruler of that realm, a being named Tiboro. Equipment * Satan Sphere: The Satan Sphere was a mystic artifact that allowed the Sons of Satannish to remotely view events taking place in other locations, even other dimensions. In this regard, it served a similar role to that of Doctor Strange's Orb of Agamotto. Vehicles * None Weaponry * None known Notes & Trivia * Asmodeus' real name was Charles Benton. * The only named member of the Sons of Satannish outside of Asmodeus was Marduk. This Marduk is not to be confused with Marduk Kurios, the Lord of Hell and father of Daimon Hellstrom. * The received a brief excerpt on the appendix page on ''The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe'', Volume 1 #11. Appearances * Doctor Strange, Volume 1 #175 * Doctor Strange, Volume 1 #176 * ''Doctor Strange'', Volume 1 #177 * Doctor Strange, Volume 1 #178 * Avengers, Volume 1 #61 See also External links * Sons of Satannish at MDP * Sons of Satannish at Wikipedia * Sons of Satannish at Comic Vine * Sons of Satannish at Drstrange.nl * Sons of Satannish at the Marvel Appendix * Sons of Satannish at Complete Marvel Reading Order References ----